Scribbles
by Shadow Knight2
Summary: Just some pure Rietro fluff! ^_^ Plus some silly Pietro sweetiness! Please, Read and Review! ^_^


Scribbles  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I'll say it, "I DON'T OWN THEM." _sniff_  
  
A little waff, a little fun, all under the great big sun! Oh yeah I'm so good.  
  
~Thoughts~  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Silence resided over the room like a thick blanket. Not a voice could be heard through the deafening stillness that filled the room. Eyes swivelled and lips turned in upraised grins, but no words were spoken as the second hand shattered the silence with each individual tick. Hands flew about in wild motions, indicating some expression. Notes were written at the speed of light and secretly passed behind the teacher's back. One individual in the room wasn't participating in these activities however.  
  
With her gloved fingers grasping a pencil ever so lightly, Rogue stopped and gazed down at her picture, admiring her work. Suddenly she felt a presence over her shoulder and froze. Before she could blink, she slammed the book shut and jabbed the person in back of her with the eraser of her pencil.  
  
Rogue kept her face straight as she heard a soft teasing voice in her ear whisper, "Ow, now what'd you do that for Roguey? I just wanted to see your picture."  
  
Turning slowly, Rogue looked at the boy behind her, causing her such an annoyance. To emphasize this, she narrowed her eyes sharply and smiled coldly. With lightning speed she grabbed a fistful of the boy's black shirt and jerked him forward in her face. With a bit of seething in her voice, she whispered threateningly into his ear, "If yah ever try ta do that again, Ah'll make yah regret it. Yah got that Lance? Yah know that Ah've never let yah look at mah drawings and Ah never will."  
  
Releasing his shirt, Rogue watched the stunned boy fall back in his seat with a slump. She merely smirked as she watched him fluster and try to think of a sly comeback. As his tongue tied she smiled and said, "Glad we cleared that up Lance. Now we better be quiet or we'll get in trouble for talking during finals. Wouldn't want that now would we? Good boy."  
  
Turning quickly around in her seat, she grabbed her book and covered her face with it, trying to muffle the giggles that threatened to spill from her mouth. Tears began to leak out of the sides of her eyes, forcing her to chuckle in the pages of her book, the book itself shaking from the force. Finally regaining her composure, she placed the tip of the book's spine on the desk and gazed at her drawing.  
  
She found herself blushing when she remembered what she had drawn. Looking down at the picture with scarlet cheeks, she smiled slightly as her eyes traveled down the sketched face. Penciled eyes winked playfully at her with a grin. Scribbled hair slicked back caught her eyes as she traced them with a gloved finger. Suddenly her finger found themselves on his thin lips. She blushed even more as a sudden thought came to her.  
  
Slamming the book shut, she fought down another urge to blush and looked up at the clock and its ever lasting second hand, ticking away. Rogue suddenly had the impulse to go back and draw something else. Without realizing it, she found herself back on the same page she had been looking at.  
  
In the middle of her drawing, the bell screamed for the end of the day. Grabbing her backpack quickly, she jet forward and out of the class door before Lance could catch up with her and try to tease her some more.  
  
Spinning the combo on her lock to the right numbers, she didn't even notice Kitty passing her and telling her that they would "like, get a ride in Scott's car, in like, two minutes." Grabbing the remains of her papers that had been dumped in her locker from emptying her books, she sighed with joy as a small smile lit her face. With her gothic make-up one would be astounded to see the girl's grin grown as she walked airily out, her hand to her lips in a daze.  
  
Rogue's grin soon faded when she noticed that Scott's red car wasn't in its normal place in front of the school. ~Did they ditch me again?! Those jerks! Ah'm gonna pound Kitty when Ah get home for not telling me!~  
  
Sighing, she let her eyes wander up the road, reminding her of how long her walk was. ~Oh dear~ Snorting slightly, she hiked up her backpack and began stomping her way home to the institute.  
  
After what seemed about an hour, but in reality a minute, Rogue began feeling angry at herself and at Kitty since she now had to walk four miles to get home. She didn't feel the presence that slowly approaching behind her as she continued to rage. Then she felt two hands grip her shoulders.  
  
Stiffening up immediately, Rogue's angry frown slid off her face and before her "attacker" could blink, Rogue jumped out of the grasp and swung her backpack at the person. Leaping backwards, the intruder dodged the bag, but not before it hit his arm slightly. That bump was enough to make Rogue's books tumble out of her backpack and rain to the ground.  
  
Looking up coldly at the figure, Rogue's eyes suddenly widened when she saw who it was. Jaw slack she pointed at the boy with a defiant finger. "Pietro!?"  
  
Smoothing his finger back over his hair, Pietro grinned at Rogue's shocked expression and pulled himself to his feet in a flash. Before she could say anymore, Pietro began to collect her book quickly and insert them carefully in her slack backpack. Rogue began to regain her senses and quickly enough to see Pietro go for her drawing book.  
  
She knew very well that he knew what that book was for. As he grabbed it, his nimble fingers began to flip quickly through each carefully detailed page. Before he could get any farther, Rogue snatched it out of his fingers, blushing in embarrassment and anger. With her cheeks flushed she shouted hotly at him, "Pietro! Stay out of mah book! Yah know as well as Lance that yah don't look at that stuff!"  
  
Pietro simply shrugged the comment off and let a slick arm curve around her shoulders as he slid to her side. Rogue began to retort to his actions, but Pietro simply held a gloved finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking.  
  
Rogue stopped not only to the fact that he pressed a finger to her lips, but also because he was wearing gloves. Brown gloves to be exact. Waiting for him to say something, she looked at him for a response, her foot tapping impatiently.  
  
Taking his finger off her lips, Pietro smiled and simply asked, "Don't you need a ride to get home?"  
  
Rogue began to retort, but before she could continue, Pietro's arms slid under her legs and back, tilting her back into his grip in a carrying position. Smirking at her blushing face, Pietro took off.  
  
Her hair whipping past her in a flashing gust, Rogue clinched her eyes together tightly as the wind made her eyes water. Looking down, she saw a vague blur of white tennis shoes moving faster than she could truly see. She suddenly felt a fear take over her. ~What will I do if I fall going this fast?~  
  
Without realizing it, she began to squeeze Pietro's shirt tighter in her grip, pushing her face into his chest. Pietro looked and merely smiled, a faint trace of a blush on his own cheeks.  
  
Before Rogue knew it, Pietro stopped and gently helped her to her feet. Rogue suddenly became fascinated with her shoes and blushed furiously, trying to hold down the hotness in her face. Without looking up, Rogue mumbled a small, "Thanks Pietro.."  
  
Pietro simply smiled and, without warning, quickly pecked her cheek lightly with his lips and used his mutant ability to run away. Rogue felt another heated storm rise in her cheeks as she reached up to touch where Pietro's lips had touched hers. Slowly she brought two fingers to her lips and smiled beneath her glove. ~His kisses were better than I imagined~  
  
"Hey Rogue, why are you blushing?"  
  
Rogue suddenly felt a heavier blush enter her cheeks as she whipped around sharply to face the intruding voice. What she found was a smirking Kitty. Before she could stomp away from her, she heard Kitty call slightly, "Rogue and Pietro, sitting in a tree! K-I-"  
  
She didn't get much farther when Rogue threw her backpack at her, catching her off guard and therefore hitting her, efficiently muffling her. Smiling triumphantly, Rogue gathered her bag from Kitty's face and opened the mansion door to travel up to her room. Opening her door, she sighed and jumped to her bed, squiggling around on her comforter, relishing in the feeling of the soft down feathers (very comfortable).  
  
Suddenly, she snapped her fingers as she remembered her drawing that she wanted to finish. Reaching inside her backpack, she pulled out her drawing book and began flipping back to her page. Still flipping, she reached down for a pencil. Her fingers found the page and she turned with a small smile to continue the picture. Then her face turned cold.  
  
~  
  
Outside the mansion, a pedestrian walking his dog heard the scream of a young girl shouting, "PIETRO!"  
  
The dog yelped and the owner began to walk faster until he passed the block.  
  
~  
  
At the Brotherhood house, a certain familiar boy sat in his room gazing down a single piece of paper, smiling slyly the whole time. Looking at the picture he smirked and said quietly, "I like you too Rogue."  
  
With that he left and walked out, but not before setting the picture in a frame near his window. As the light hit the picture, a sketch of a young man with slick white hair stood with his arms wrapped gently around the waist of a young lady with two-toned hair. Each had a big smile on their face. And at the top, written in fine cursive were the words, "Pietro and Rogue".  
  
All around the picture, there were small hearts surrounding the couple. At the very bottom it was written: Scribbles by Rogue.  
  
~  
  
Hee-hee, that was a little OOC, huh? Ah well, I always like to make Rietro's! ^_^ And I promise I'll try to work on Alone! I have kind of a writer's block, but since I'm out of school now, I'm sure that wont last long! ^_^ Please tell me what you thought and review. 


End file.
